


Deep Within Petalburg Woods

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Lube, Pokephilia, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning wants to catch a Slakoth but, he's having trouble finding one. He soon finds one...and so much more.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Slaking(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Deep Within Petalburg Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing through Alpha Sapphire and spent like, 20 minutes to get a male Slakoth. Slaking one of my favorite Pokemon and I can't help but be extremely gay for them.

Lightning entered the Petalburg Woods with a smile on his face. He was excited to catch a Slakoth. He listened carefully, listening for the sloth-like creature's cry.  
"Come out, Come out, Little Guy~" Lightning purred softly, searching through the grass. 

\--after 20 minutes and multiple Shroomish, Wurmple, and Taillow later--

"Ugh, Come on! How hard is it to find a single Slakoth?!" Lightning growled, running away from another Shroomish. The man soon spotted a brown sloth in the distance. The cat boy rushed towards the creature, eyes sparkling but, didn't notice that it was crawling deeper into the forest, far from the usual area. 

"Come here, Slakoth!" The boy called at the sloth. It was surprisingly fast! Soon, thundering footsteps and deep, huffing growls caused the boy to stop, looking around. A large, hulking monster stomped into view, towering over the trainer.  
"What...is that?" The cat-eared male whimpered, ears flattening as he scanned the creature with his Pokedex.  
"This is a Slaking?! It's fucking... massive!" Lightning exclaimed, the creature silently observing the male. 

"Guess I have no choice...Go, Mudkip!" The trainer called, sending out his only Pokemon, a Mudkip.  
"Mudkip!" The small water-type called.  
"Sla..." The large gorilla lazily mumbled.  
"L-LEVEL EIGHTY?!" Lightning screeched, noticing the opposing Pokemon's level.  
"Ummm...I guess, if I want any chance of catching thism...It's now or never..." Lightning said, chucking a Pokeball, hoping to catch it. 

One...Two...POOF! The Slaking broke out, roaring as it hit Mudkip with a powerful Hammer Arm! Mudkip was defeated in one hit. Lightning returned the injured creature to it's ball and turned to run but the large Slaking grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him closer.  
"N-NO! L-Let go!" Lightning shouted, struggling to escape the Pokemon's grasp. 

The large ape-like monster pressed it's nose against Lightning's crotch, sniffing through his small white shorts.  
"N-No- S-Stop-" The trainer whimpered, uselessly struggling. Slaking growled and swiped at the boy's body, ripping his clothes to shreds, exposing his body. Lightning looked down, seeing Slaking with a massive cock, throbbing between it's legs; it was fucking HUGE.

Lightning grunted as the huge meat was pressed against his entrance. Only the tip was pressing against him and it already hurt. Would it even fit? He might get ripped in half by that huge meat pole. The Slaking laid on its back, pulling it's blue-eyed prey onto it's lap, large member throbbing as it rested between the boy's round cheeks.

The Slaking thrust it's hips upward, forcing it's large member into the boy.  
"G-GAHH!" Lightning gasped, feeling the tip force it's way past the tight ring of muscle. It had no lube so, it was going to hurt for a little while. The large Pokemon continued thrusting, forcing more of it's huge meat into the trainer, causing him to moan with each thrust. It hurt but, the pleasure was easily overwhelming the pain. 

Lightning then noticed another large Slaking, stomping into his view, stopping at the boy's face, pressing its own member against the boy's lips. The Slaking beneath Lightning thrust again, causing the boy to gasp, allowing the new Slaking to force it's cock into Lightning's mouth.  
"MMPHH!" The trainer gagged, the member muffling his protest.  
"_I can't believe this is happening, is this how Slakings get during heat? Gods if this how they are normally, I have to catch one...or, I could just become a cumdump for them...no, this is crazy! But, the thought is still incredibly hot..._"

Lightning continued grunting and moaning as he was spit roasted by these two large Slakings, huffing and growling with each thrust. Lightning's ears twitched as he heard two more pairs of thundering footsteps. There's more?! Before, the boy could even react, each hand held a large, throbbing Slaking cock. He could hardly wrap his fingers around them as he began stroking them. Four Slakings...? This must be heaven...

The trainer continued moaning as he was fucked from both ends and pleasuring an additional two more. The group of Slakings huffed and puffed in pleasure as they thrusted into and against the boy. The Slaking beneath the boy growled as it tightly gripped Lightning's cheeks before thrusting up again, roaring as it released it's white-hot load into the young trainer, filling his stomach, causing it to inflate slightly, excess cum dripping down the boy's legs. 

The Slaking in front of Lightning gripped his head and forced him all the way onto it's cock, causing the boy to gag, roaring as it filled the cat-eared boy with more seed. Lightning swallowed the salty load, in an attempt to not choke, a few drops falling down his chin. The two panting Slakings pulled out if the boy, a few stray strands of seed, dripping onto the grass.

Lightning was pulled onto one of the Slaking's, that he was stroking, stomach and had another cock forced into him, the previous load being used as lubricant. The other Slaking that he was stroking filled his mouth, causing the boy to let out a lustful purr that was met with pleased growls. The two other Slakings put the male's hands to work, their slick and sticky cocks throbbing against the boy's hands.

"_ Mmm, this feels so good- I don't want this to stop... I'm so tempted to just stay here, become a living cocksleeve for these Slakings..._" Lightning thought, mind filled with lust and pure desire. The trainer felt so warm and full, body tingling in pure pleasure.  
"Mmm~" Lightning purred around the large hulking Pokemon's meat stick, causing it to growl and buck it's hips forward.

Every thrust is so wonderful and sent a surge of ecstasy through the trainer. Lightning gagged as the Slaking thrust forward again, forcing it's cock down the boy's throat. Lightning shuddered as he came again, seed covering the Slaking's rotund stomach. The Slaking behind Lightning growled, releasing inside the boy's tight insides, filling him up, stomach extending more. The Pokemon in front of the man pulled out of his mouth, the boy panting as the beast growled, releasing thick, sticky white ropes onto the trainer's face. 

The two other Slakings joined by the boy's face, stroking their cocks, blowing their thick loads, covering his face in more hot cum. Lightning loved having his face and body coated in cum. The boy licked his lips, tasting the hot, salty load on his face. The Slakings pulled the boy between them, in a large cuddle pile. The largest Slaking softly purred, rubbing the boy's extended stomach. The boy soon fell asleep, Slaking's soft fur and touch lulling him into sleep. 

\----

Lightning awoke to a large member being forced inside him. The boy gasped, seeing the other three Slakings jerking themselves, grunting and panting, tongues sticking out if their mouths. Lightning moaned loudly as the gorilla-like Pokemon started thrusting fast and hard, balls slapping against the boy's rear. Each thrust was powerful and caused Lightning to scream in pleasure.

The Slaking kept slamming into the boy, every slap of it's large balls only made Lightning moan louder, every moan echoing through the forest.  
"Fuck! M-MORE!" Lightning screeched, body burning in white-hot pleasure. The large Pokemon growled, slamming harder and faster, huge cock going deep into Lightning with every thrust, hitting the boy's prostate. The beast continued growling and panting as it roughly pounded the thin trainer, dripping drool onto the boy's back and ass. 

Slaking roared, filling Lightning with hot semen, stomach continuing to grow. The beast panted, hot breath hitting Lightning's neck. The creature started to thrust again, excess seed trickling out with each thrust.  
"O-Oh~" Lightning whimpered, legs shaking. The three masturbating Slakings continued panting and chuckling, enjoying the show.  
"_ My stomach has swollen so much, being filled with all this seed...It feels... strangely good. If they don't stop, I'm going to be a big as a Slaking...Maybe, that's what they want? Either way, it feels fucking amazing._" 

Lightning let out a shaky moan, prostate being slammed into yet again, seed being released yet again. The boy panted, looking over at the three masturbating Pokemon as they came in unison; hot, thick ropes painting the boy's face and the forest floor. The thrusts didn't stop; Lightning knew this was only the beginning of a long, vicious cycle of fucking and resting...but, the young trainer didn't care, he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! They really help and inspire me to make more! 💕


End file.
